Bite me- Muerdeme
by LastWizard
Summary: Los mosquitos son la pesadilla de muchos , aca es cuando Kagome aprenderá una gran leccion. Los repelentes son dañinos para la capa de ozono y las narices de los demonios, ¡Amén!- IMPORTANTE NOTA DE EDICIÓN AL FINAL


_LastWizard dice "Hello Inuyasha fandom en español", espero que esta primera entrega sea de su agrado y logre sacar alguna que otra risa, entonces decretaré misión cumplida! _

_**Declaimer:**_ Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi (o Sesshomaru estaría todas las noches entre mis sabanas de conejitos kawai haciéndome cosas dignas de un buen lemon u.u ¡Amén!) Esta historia tampoco me pertenece, es obra maestra de Tally Mark en su idioma original (inglés), lamento decir que no cuento con su consentimiento para esta traducción, ya que tras haberle enviado los PM correspondientes y haber esperado casi 3 meses no obtuve respuesta alguna, (PD no la culpo, tal vez ya no transita por estos lares) por lo tanto me hago completamente responsable de cualquier problema que pudiera surgir de esta publicación… Bien! En que íbamos…Ah, si!... pero la traducción si es mía ¡Ja! Algo tenía que serlo no…

Esta traducción es 100 % casera y deliciosa, como las galletas de mi abuela xD…porque odio a las personas que traducen Fics usando el traductor de Google ¡Facking Bastards! No arruinen el idioma y el trabajo de otros.

_**Aclaraciones: **_*Ciertas palabras han sido dejadas en su idioma original, para preservar las intenciones y el humor de la autora.

*Ciertas frases han sido retocadas para enfatizar la lectura y/o establecer la coherencia en ciertos fragmentos, que hubieran sufrido la falta de concordancia con la traducción **per letra** al español.

Sin otro particular… ¡a leer se ha dicho!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dedicado a todos los que han sufrido la picadura de un mosquito maligno. (Dedicatoria original de Tally Mark para todos nosotros wiiiii! )_

.

.

.

.

_**Bite me- Muérdeme **_

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome concluyó a media mañana que definitivamente había algo mal con su sangre.

Debía ser producto de provenir del futuro - la gente en estos tiempos no tienen mucho acceso al azúcar y los dulces- y una vida de chocolate y helado debía de haber alterado permanentemente la química de su sangre.

Bien, esa era la única explicación

Palmeando fuertemente de nueva cuenta su brazo, Kagome murmuró en voz baja, algo impropio de una dama. Fue el día más caluroso del año, el sol quemaba sobre ellos como un hierro caliente adherido a la parte posterior de sus cuellos y el aire estaba asfixiantemente espeso. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando a través de un sauna. La ropa se le había pegado a la piel y su cabello caía en mechones húmedos, alrededor de su cara. El mismísimo infierno

Todo el mundo se sentía miserable, incluso Inuyasha había estado a favor de dejar pasar la tarde.

Pero ninguno, _¡ninguno!-_ era tan miserable como Kagome.

Todo porque, al parecer, Kagome debía poseer la sangre más dulce que la edad feudal jamás había visto y todos y cada uno de los mosquitos a cien kilómetros a la redonda había tenido la gentileza de hacerle una visita muy personal.

"No deberías rascarte tanto, Kagome," dijo Sango, abanicándose con una enorme hoja. Kagome se dio otro rasguño vicioso y dijo algo, aún más inapropiada para una señorita. –

_-No deberías rascarte…bla bla bla -_ ¡Ja, era fácil de decir para ella! Sus amigos estaban completamente intactos. Ni una sola picadura, ni una minúscula mordida. Pero la piel de Kagome era un mar miserable de picazón, y ella se estaba ahogando en el.

_-Tal vez son mosquitos demonio-_ pensó, recordando lo mucho que a Myouga le gustaba beber de ella. Lástima que la pulguita no andaba cerca, tal vez él podría defender su territorio y expulsar a los glotones gorrones insectos del demonio.

"Eso es todo", exclamó furibunda, palmeándose otra vez, una nueva picadura "Es hora de tomar medidas drásticas." Abrió violentamente su mochila y comenzó a hurgar en ella de manera desquiciada.

La cabeza de Inuyasha se levantó tan rápido que casi se cayó de su rama.

"Oh, no" dijo, con los ojos abriéndose cada vez más "¡Eso no!"

Finalmente, Kagome sacó victoriosa el espray repelente para mosquitos. El cual estaba meticulosamente sellado dentro de 6 bolsas herméticamente cerradas.

"Me voy a morir de anemia si no hago algo al respecto." Se excusó, sacando al mismo tiempo una pañoleta de su mochila. "Aquí, cúbrete la nariz con esto."

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Vamos, no lo haré cerca de aquí de todos modos, no te preocupes", dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la tierra de su vestimenta. Inuyasha estaba a punto de abrir la boca en protesta pero la muchacha lo cortó rápidamente.

"- ¡A _menos_ que intentes detenerme, en cuyo caso voy a decir _LA palabra_ y luego voy a rociar todo el campamento!" Con las orejas caídas y mirada derrotada Inuyasha le arrebató el paño y se retiró hacia los arboles.

Poco tiempo después, cuando ya estaba bosque adentro y aún con la nube de mosquitos devotos siguiéndola como una sombra, se sintió un poco culpable. Ella sabía lo mucho que Inuyasha detestaba al repelente de mosquitos-su olor químico era tan intenso que casi era capaz de noquearlo.

El Hanyo había dicho que era peor que la tinta demoniaca e incluso ella pensaba que olía terrible. Pero si no hacía algo pronto, ¡acabaría yendo a casa con malaria!

Luego de un tiempo se detuvo en un pequeño claro y escaneó el perímetro.

El calor sofocante era demasiado para Kagome, por lo tanto no podía ir tan lejos sin correr riesgo de deshidratación, pero debía ser suficiente la distancia que la separaba de Inuyasha.

Casi maliciosamente, como si de una AK47 se tratase, Kagome tomó el espray, extrajo sigilosamente la tapa y muy propio del estilo samurái roció el aire a su alrededor dando bajitos gritos "made in" Bruce Lee y luego abriendo los brazos de par en par, se dejó caer atravesando la nube de repelente y dejando su figura impresa por unos segundos en ella.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios

"_Cool" pensó_

Ya se imaginaba ella, los glotones y pequeños mosquitos cayendo como aviones de Guerra derribados, incluso podía oír sus alaridos, sonaban como Luke, cuando Dark Vader le reveló que era su padre.

"_NOOOO"_ ya los oía ella…y una risa malvada ensanchó sus labios.

A corta distancia del lugar, de repente, se escuchó un ruido sordo. Kagome se congeló.

Definitivamente, ella no había esperado escuchar eso. En ninguna de sus fantasías de StarWars ella se imaginaba _ese_ sonido

Abrió nuevamente el espray y sigilosamente se escabullo entre los arbustos hasta la fuente del ruido. Cuando lo encontró, dejó escapar un grito y la botella resbalo de sus manos.

Sesshomaru, Lord del Oeste, temido taiyoukai, estaba tirado en la hierba.

Sus miembros estaban extendidos completamente de manera torpe y poco ortopédicamente; y su pelo blanco yacía desordenadamente a su alrededor. Como una mosca blanca recientemente aplastada por un periódico enrollado. Tania la piel pálida y no se movía

_"Oh no",_ articuló Kagome. _Había estado en el rango del espray!_ Cuidadosamente se acercó al demonio caído, lista para correr en cualquier momento si la situación lo ameritaba, que obviamente sería el caso

"¿S-Sesshomaru?"

Él no contestó, y ella se acercó con cautela, muy despacio, un poco más.

"¿Sesshomaru? ¿Estás bien?"

Todavía no había respuesta, ni un solo movimiento, ni siquiera el bajar y subir normal de un pecho en respiración. _Oh Oh- musitó su conciencia._

Kagome tragó duro y dubitativamente le dio un pequeño y suave empujoncito con el pie. Nada, ahora le propinó uno un poco fuerte

"I-Inuyasha es más f-fuerte que tú," dijo ella, provocándolo verbalmente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente al instante. De seguro se despertaba de la indignación, pasaron unos segundos y nada había sucedido, lentamente abrió un ojo, al que le siguió el otro, No… todavía estaba con vida.

"Tsk" chasqueó la lengua, seguro se arrepentiría de esto pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

"¡Los gatos mandan los perros babean! ¡Naraku te quiere como su esclavo sexual ¡A tú mama le gustan los humanos!" Tras soltar estas últimas palabras se tiró al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y temblando como gelatina a medio cuajar.

Nada… nada de nada… ¡Nada!

Se llevó las manos a la cara, en un gesto de terror absoluto.

_Ella, Kagome Higurashi, ¡Había matado a Sesshomaru!_

"Oh, Dios, ¡¿qué he hecho, qué he hecho?!" Sin embargo, otra pregunta azotó su cabeza "¿Qué debo hacer?"

Tal vez… ¿Podría revivirlo con Tenseiga? …_Podrías esconder su cuerpo y hacer como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido – susurró su conciencia. Kagome se alarmó ante lo pensado y agitó su cabeza alejando las ideas fugitivamente homicidas… ¿_Podría darle RCP? Tal vez, él no estaba realmente muerto, tal vez no era más que en una especie de coma, al estilo telenovelas latinoamericanas o dramáticos doramas coreanos.

Se arrodilló a su lado y trató de sentir su pulso. Fue cuando sintió una garra cerrarse posesiva y violentamente sobre su muñeca. Kagome gritó y trató de apartarse, pero era como tratar de doblar el acero.

Un gruñido áspero y retumbante emanaba de lo más profundo del pecho del demonio.

Kagome estaba muy feliz de que él no estuviera muerto, pero ella no quería estar muerta tampoco, y no creía que iba a sobrevivir a las consecuencias de esto.

Cuando Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, estos eran de un rojo sangre brillante, lo que confirmaba su idea anterior. Dile adiós a este mundo Kagome… el Lord del Oeste estaba furioso.

"Escucha... enserio, enserio, lo siento, no era mi _intención- Itai!_

Él tiró de su muñeca, jalándola hacia delante en el proceso, y le gruñó en la cara.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?"

Con el corazón desbocado a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, al siempre buen estilo Death Note, forcejeó para alejarse, al tiempo que sus neuronas se agolpaban rápidamente en busca de la respuesta.

La garra sobre ella se cerró aún más, lastimándola, mientras el Taiyoukai, salía rápidamente de su estado de desorientación. "¡Itai!..¡F-fue… fue un accidente! ¡No sabía que estabas ahí! Y-yo…"

Fue entonces que Kami sama (o el diablo) respondió a sus plegarias poniendo a su alcance la pequeña y siempre portátil, ahora milagrosa, lata de espray repelente de mosquitos, hanyos y Youkais.

Con la adrenalina al por millón, todo sucedió tan rápido y tan fuera de control, que no había tiempo de meditarlo o sopesarlo ni una fracción de segundo. Abrió la botella y roció su contenido en pleno rostro del Lord del Oeste.

_Oh, mierda,_ pensó después, _¡él definitivamente no iba a perdonar eso!_

Apretó la botella contra su pecho y miró con horror su obra

_Oh, mierda, pensó mucho después ¡realmente lo había hecho… la había cagado! _

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, un Taiyoukai desmayado y el arma asesina…es decir el repelente de mosquitos…en sus manos, eso sin contar las incontenibles ganas de llorar. Sesshomaru se recuperaría pronto, muy pronto , pero Kagome estaba petrificada, de repente sintió como un pequeño insecto ya conocido para ella y causante de sus desgracias , clavaba el pico en su piel y ese fue el pitido de salida para la muchacha.

Kagome decidió que era el momento de correr.

La Higurashi hizo el camino de vuelta al campamento en tiempo record y a las corridas tomó su mochila en movimiento.

"Hey!" Inuyasha le gritó, cayendo de su árbol. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Tenemos que irnos!", Dijo con voz chillona. "En este momento ¡Vamos!"

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte hasta que nos digas que demonios es lo que..." Sus oídos se irguieron al acto y se volvió para mirar en la dirección por donde la joven había aparecido.

Miroku y Sango se pusieron de pie cuando un rugido aterrador resonó entre los árboles, y las aves despavoridas emprendieron vuelo

Las manos del sacerdote se tensaron y Sango casi sufre un colapso de sus rodillas, cuando sintieron un poder espeluznante que se acercaba como un tsunami.

"¡Pónganse en marcha!" Gritó Kagome.

"Hey, espera un segundo," dijo Inuyasha, "¡Ese huele como Sesshomaru! ¿Es él de quien huimos? ¡Puedo con él!"

Volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros, solo para hallar que Miroku y Sango ya habían salido disparados como alma que lleva el diablo…o Taiyoukai en este caso

"Seres humanos" -resopló-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru los había alcanzado a los pocos minutos después de que comenzó la huida, arrojando a un lado de Inuyasha y fue a por ella.

Le había clavado contra un árbol antes de que Kagome tuviera la oportunidad de dirigir la botella para defenderse.

Es por eso que se la había dado a Sango.

Un chorrito oportuno lo envió al suelo y nuevamente estuvieron en carrera.

Les llevó hasta altas horas de la noche para llegar a Edo, zigzagueando a través del campo. No habían parado en todo ese tiempo y su botella de espray estaba casi vacía. Pero aún así seguía, como un lobo corriendo tras un ciervo durante días y días hasta que la pobre presa cayera de puro agotamiento. Estaba a un suspiro de renunciar y entregarse, Kagome sabía que grande había sido su insulto (y probablemente también había quemado su pobre nariz).

Sabía que él los seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra y más allá para atraparla. Afortunadamente, ella había tomado un desvío a través del tiempo. Kagome soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, estaba muy preocupada por sus amigos, de verdad ella no había querido dejarlos así, pero Inuyasha había insistido. Él estaba firmemente convencido de que Sesshomaru no era de los que actuaban cegados por la ira, él solo arremetía contra su blanco, no contra los que lo rodearan. Lo mejor que podían hacer, Inuyasha había dicho, era quitar su objetivo del camino (o sea, a ella) y esperar a que el asunto se calmara.

Entonces, el plan era que Kagome no volviera por un tiempo.

Suspirando por onceava vez, dejó caer el equipaje en la sala y aún a oscuras, se dirigió a la cocina, sintiendo, finalmente, mucha hambre, provocada por su desesperada huida. Lo cierto era que, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto por ahora más que esperar, y a decir verdad, le vendría de lujo un buen descanso. Estaba cansada, adolorida, estresada al por mil, y encima de todo, todavía_ le picaba _.Eso fue todo, Kagome se desplomó sobre la mesada.

No queriendo cocinar y por lo tanto despertar a su bella familia durmiente, optó por hacerse un sándwich y mientras se lo devoraba volvió a sentir otra punzada de culpa. Aquí se encontraba ella, en la seguridad de su acogedor hogar, preparando comida tranquilamente, mientras que sus amigos posiblemente estarían frente a un Taiyoukai homicida.

¡Y ella ni siquiera lo culpaba por estar enojado! Pues, cómo se sentiría si un fulano, vertiera el tóxico acido de las pilas sobre tu nariz, repetidamente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez… Estaría furiosa, _asesinamente _furiosa, que era probablemente como Sesshomaru se sentía.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomando nuevamente su mochila, se escabulló escaleras arriba. Cada paso que daba, le parecía una milla de distancia. Sus hombros, que sostenían el pesado equipaje, estaban verdaderamente doloridos y para mal de males, las ronchas volvían a picar.

Finalmente había llegado a su habitación, Kagome dejó caer el bolso descuidadamente en el suelo de su dormitorio mientras buscaba a lo largo de la pared el interruptor de la luz, igual que siempre. Pero, a diferencia de siempre, al golpe seco de su equipaje aterrizando, le siguió un fuerte "_rrrrrrrip" _Rápidamente, olvidándose de la luz, cogió su mochila, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La consternación la embargó, mientras miraba a su pobre mochila, hecha trapo luego de tantos años de servicio fiel, ahora explotada a lo largo de todas sus costuras, como un coche bomba.

Lentamente, el maldito repelente de mosquitos, apenas unos centímetros a la izquierda de sus piernas, se deslizó fuera de los escombros y se detuvo a sus pies. Instintivamente empuñó las manos, sintiendo una súbita oleada de odio irracional hacia la botella. Por Kami, odiaba su espuma, con su peculiar olor amargo y riguroso, odiaba que la haya metido en todo ese embrollo y odiaba que _¡Ni siquiera funcionara! _

"¡Todo es tu culpa!" Dijo, tomando la lata y arrojándola contra la pared.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de que no había oído nada chocar contra el piso.

_Oh oh._

Con una especie de extraña y calma claridad, se acercó y encendió la luz.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie junto a la ventana abierta, en toda su regia y mortal gloria despampanante. Su plateado cabello, ondeado por la brisa que se colaba entre las cortinas y su armadura brillaba misteriosamente bajo la iluminación artificial. _Maravilloso, mortalmente maravilloso._

Kagome no se movió, ella no corrió, no gritó, no hizo nada. No podía, gritar traería a su familia, y huyendo, pues los conducirían a ellos. Era mejor así, todos durmiendo, totalmente inconscientes de que la muerte había hecho una visita nocturna en la casa Higurashi. Finalmente, la muchacha entró completamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No había ya donde correr, tendrían que enfrentarse cara a cara.

"Pensé que Inuyasha estaría custodiando bien" susurró más para sí.

"Inuyasha está durmiendo…", un momento después agregó, "…Involuntariamente".

"Oh", Kagome se encogió contra la puerta, sus ojos se clavaron en el piso a lo largo de la pared opuesta escaneándola rápidamente. Se obligó a buscar algo más que decir, "Yo… ah… también pensé que no pudo hacerlo por las buenas".

"¿Esto es lo que buscas? ", dijo misteriosamente, levantando la reluciente botella.

"Ah…" su corazón se detuvo.

"¿No?"

"B-bueno", Sesshomaru lanzó en lo alto la botella, a la vez que su mano se iluminaba con un blanco resplandor. La mandíbula de Kagome se desencajó, mientras que el envase, colapsó sobre sí mismo. La pequeña lata sucumbió bajo el peso del poder lanzado por el youkai, hasta reducirse casi a un microscópico bulto ennegrecido. La muchacha tragó grueso.

"Entonces, quizás…"dijo secamente el demonio "…podamos por fin, mantener un debate _civil_, en lo que respecta a esta transgresión".

Kagome sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza, aunque su corazón no dejo de martillar fuerte. _Civil… _Eso sonaba con muy buen potencial a sus oídos, pero… todo lo que rápido viene, rápido se va… la guerra civil poseía el mismo comienzo y siempre terminaba en un baño de sangre… y por discusión ¿se refería a una charla de té o a la Inquisición española?

Paranoia mode on …

"Esta discusión…em… ¿involucra las garras?"

"Como Lord, está dentro de mi derecho ejecutarte por tu _no provocado_ ataque, de hecho tengo el derecho de matar a todo aquel que yo desee, por cualquier razón que me plazca" sus filosos ojos se estrecharon "…o sin razón también."

La azabache tragó duro, genial, esto no estaba empezando para nada bien.

"Admitiré que esa era mi intención original. Sin embargo, halle que las circunstancias del insulto eran tan…_inusuales…_ que mi curiosidad ahora pesa más que mi ira" le dio una mirada altiva y prosiguió "Por lo tanto, estoy dispuesto a negociar"

Kagome parpadeó, parecía habérsele escapado algo.

"Um… ¿qué?"

"Un trato" dijo con voz cortante, la jovencita no reaccionó, si Sesshomaru hubiera sido una persona normal, definitivamente hubiera rodado los ojos "Trueque, Negociación, Intercambio"

"No…quiero decir si… quiero decir si se lo que significa -Un Trato-…" suspiró abatida "… ¿Qué clase de trato?"

El demonio sacudió el polvo de carbón de sus manos proveniente de los restos de la lata. "Esto… esa repulsiva sustancia que llevas, es desconocida para mí. Me había pensado conocedor de de todas las formas de magia sagrada. Además..." añadió con voz sombría"… pensé que a este Sesshomaru, una fuerza superior lo había hecho invulnerable a todas ellas. Parece que estaba equivocado."

Kagome sintió que estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación nuevamente. Qué tenía que ver todo eso con NO matarla. Parecía que ambos se encontraban en lados opuestos de una brecha lógica…_Magia santa ¿eh? ¿Ah?_

"Matarte, pues solo eliminaría cualquier oportunidad para aprender a defenderme de esos elixires en un futuro. Así que estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo sacerdotisa, para obtener información sobre esa arma nociva que tienes en tu poder. A cambio, te concederé un deseo a elección" Los ojos del youkai se estrecharon "Y por supuesto, es claro que usted jamás volverá a usar su arma contra este Sesshomaru otra vez, como parte del trato"

Repentinamente todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en la cabeza de Kagome

"Espera- ¿estás hablando de mi repelente para mosquitos?"

"Estoy hablando del arma maloliente que ha asaltado a este Sesshomaru en el día de hoy"

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca –_ ¡No te rías… no te rías! _Todo el asunto había sido demasiado divertido- Realmente había derribado al poderoso Lord Sesshomaru con un olor apestoso, como cuando en las caricaturas alguien se tira una flatulencia al lado de un perro, y el pobre chucho sale huyendo quien sabe a dónde. Bien, pero oír a Sesshomaru describirlo como un arma… ¡eso si que fue demasiado!

Pero de nuevo para todos los intentos y propósitos, para él _ era_ un arma.

Y no cualquiera, era **EL** arma definitiva.

No era de extrañar que se lo tomara tan en serio. No había forma de que ella pudiera ganarle a Lord Sesshomaru en fuerza bruta, pero con el repelente de mosquitos, eso no tenía nada que ver, bien conocía ella los efectos devastadores que tenia sobre los medio demonios y ahora los demonios completos. Sin embargo ella lo había usado con propósitos superiores a su voluntad.

"No, no, no entiendes "dijo la muchacha agitando sus manos frenéticamente, era momento de aclarar todo ese embrollo "No es una especie de arma mágica, es solo para defensa propia"

El youkai frunció el ceño "¿Defensa?, pero si este Sesshomaru no hizo el primer ataque"

"No…no defensa contra TI" Kagome soltó una risa histérica y nerviosa "Bueno… verás…es…defensa contra…" tosió "cof…mosquitos cof cof "

Él le dirigió una mirada escéptica

"Mosquitos"

"Si…mosquitos. Me estaba rociado con repelente para mantener los insectos alejados. No tenía ni idea de que estabas cerca o nunca lo habría hecho. Fue un accidente" Kagome le dio sus más sentidas disculpas y su mejor sonrisa.

El demonio parecía más dudoso.

"Me siento incrédulo, ¿los humanos son tan frágiles que deben defenderse de pequeño insectos?" Una elegante ceja se alzó "Los humanos pueden ser débiles, pero incluso esto es inverosímil"

"¡Hey!" Kagome cruzo los brazos "No es que los seres humanos seamos débiles y frágiles… los mosquitos son realmente molestos _¿Nunca_ te molestan los mosquitos?"

"No" Él le dirigió otra mirada altiva. "Mi sangre es tan venenosa como mi propio veneno. Los insectos no se atreven a morderme."

Ella frunció el ceño. _Oh,_ ¿tenía que sonar tan _presumido_ al respecto?

"Bueno, eso es simplemente genial para ti, pero NO para el resto de nosotros, criaturas humildes que no tienen tanta suerte. ¡Mírame! Estoy cubierta de pequeñas ronchas rojas, y todas ellas pican como _loco."_ Kagome le tendió el brazo, completamente atestado de picaduras y arañazos "¡Y otra cosa! ¡Te hago saber que para los simples mortales como yo, los mosquitos puede ser realmente peligrosos!"

Sesshomaru abrió la boca, probablemente para decir algo acerca de cómo la humanidad –confirmado- era demasiado patética para que se le permitiera vivir, pero ella continuó antes de que pudiera decir una palabra "Nadie lo sabe de su lado del pozo, pero casi todas las más mortíferas enfermedades-malaria, peste negra, al oeste del Nilo, lo que sea-vienen de las picaduras de insectos. No me puedes culpar por intentar protegerme. "

_Genial… _la peste negra de seguro sonaba peligroso, ya podía ver que había llamado su atención _¡Go, Kagome Go!_ *

Después de un momento de considerarlo, el youkai volvió a hablar. "Así que... ¿se cubren a ustedes mismos con olores atroces para defenderse de los insectos trasmisores de enfermedades?".

_Su atención…claaaaro… ¿Go, Kagome Go?*_

"Eh…bueno más o menos, sí"

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ligeramente. Kagome sospechó que ser noqueado por repelente de insectos no era tan digno y honorable como ser derribado por una miko mega-armas _"terminator",_ y él lo sabía.

"Bien." escupió " Tu explicación es válida. Dame tu juramento de nunca más llevaras esa sustancia tonta a mis tierras, y vamos a concluir este trato"

Kagome levantó las manos. "Mira, te juro que nunca lo traeré de vuelta otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Fue una estupidez y ¡lo siento! ¡Ni siquiera voy a llevarlo a través del pozo! ¡Lo juro! ´ttebayo…" Todo esto le daba un dolor de cabeza horrible, y ella sólo quería que terminara.

"Aceptaré eso, ahora dime tu solicitud y veremos qué hacemos con eso"

"¿Solicitud?"

La joven podía haber jurado haber escuchado a Sesshomaru dar un suspiro exasperado "Recordarás, miko, que a cambio de su promesa y por la información que me has proporcionado, este Sesshomaru se comprometió a hacer algo a cambio".

Kagome parpadeó. Ella no había pensado que realmente hablaba en serio acerca de esa parte. Todo esto era culpa de ella, al fin de cuentas. Había sido ella quien lo había herido en primer lugar. No sería justo para ella obtener algo de él. "Pero yo no necesito nada". Se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que realmente quería era mantener a los mosquitos alejados."

"Sus condiciones son aceptadas."

Su mente retrocedió violentamente "Espera. ¿Qué? No quise decir…"

"Voy a defenderte de estos insectos que tanto temes."

La declaración sonaba tan ridícula que todas las protestas fueron olvidadas.

"Quieres decir… ¿quieres decir que vamos a _luchar contra_ ellos?" dijo ella, con voz chillona de incredulidad. Una imagen de Sesshomaru danzando a su alrededor, decapitando a los mosquitos diminutos con su látigo ácido, cruzó por su mente.

Una imagen similar debió haber pasado por la mente del Taiyoukai también, porque parpadeó durante unos momentos. Una mirada contrariada cruzó su rostro. _"NO._ Mi saliva contiene el mismo veneno que corre por mis venas. Cubriéndote con ella debería ser suficiente para repeler los insectos. Y ya que afirmas que estos insectos son mortales para ti, si hacemos esto te estaré salvando la vida, que debe ser más que suficiente para cumplir con mi parte del trato".

El procesamiento de los pensamientos en Kagome sufrió de convulsiones -_Eh…uh… ¡¿qué?!-_

"¿Vas a cubrirme en saliva?" cuestionó la azabache con la mandíbula abierta e hizo una mueca de disgusto, la situación se volvía más desquiciada por momentos "¡Okey! Bien, si claro, genial ¿Y cómo propones hacer eso? ¿Babeándome encima?

Las garras de Sesshomaru se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca como una banda de hierro, por segunda vez ese día, y antes de que ella fuera capaz de montar una protesta, se llevó la mano a la boca y le dio una lenta y delicada lamida.

Su lengua era áspera y cálida… y Kagome de repente se sintió desfallecer.

_Oh mi Dios. Oh mi Dios._

_Oh... mi... _

"Bueno, ah..." _¿Por qué diantres su voz sonaba tan entrecortada y frenética? _"... Eso... podría funcionar... pero..." _¡Kagome la voz firme por dios santo!_

"P-Pero hay un agujero en tu descabellado plan. Tengo que bañarme, ya sabes." Frustrada y confundida por las mariposas revoloteando desquiciadamente en su estomago, resopló "¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Volver a lamerme una y otra vez todos los días?"

Él no respondió

"¿Sesshomaru?" Él continuaba sosteniendo su muñeca y la estaba… ¿Mirando detenidamente, con una extraña y sensual expresión bailando en su bello rostro?

_No para nada… ¡Espabila pequeña y reprimida pervertida!_ Gritó alarmada su conciencia

"¿Sesshomaru?" -preguntó de nuevo. "¿Estás... estás bien?"

Mientras ella le miraba, él cuidadosamente giró la mano y, lentamente, muy lentamente, se la llevó a los labios. Ellos eran cálidos y suaves, como mariposas contra su piel, y pronto la tormenta de mariposas _dentro de ella_ se volvió loca, girando en círculos en un vuelo aparentemente desbocado.

Y cuando Sesshomaru arrastró su lengua, tortuosa y sensualmente por ella, Kagome se sintió morir.

Se detuvo de nuevo, con los ojos fijos en su piel y ella, con una mirada de asombro.

"S-Sesshomaru…ah…" Un gemido lastimero y felino escapó de su boca, automáticamente se ruborizo furiosamente y mordió su lengua, tratando de evitar que el gemir se volviera una vergonzosa costumbre con el peli-plata. Quizás no lo supiera Kagome, pero nada daría resultado esa noche.

_"Hmm,"_ dijo él en respuesta, y luego sus maravillosos labios se curvaron en una excitante y pecaminosa sonrisa para después, proseguir lamiendo su brazo con el fervor de... bueno, de un _perro con un tratamiento nuevo._

"Creo…", dijo con una voz retumbante al tiempo que mordisqueaba abajo de su antebrazo "… que este acuerdo va a funcionar muy bien… ¿no lo crees así, mi-ko?".

Se sentía mareada … y muy , muy caliente

No había espacio, ni tiempo para pensar en nada que no sean los labios del Taiyoukai recorriendo su piel, el calor la sofocaba lentamente y podía escuchar tan claramente el palpitar de su corazón, como un tambor tocando alguna marcha celestial, acelerando los golpes a pasos agigantados, pero poco a poco llevándola a la locura. Los cabellos de él rozando sus pechos , su vientre y sus piernas … y esos ojos endemoniados centellando en la nueva oscuridad en que se habían perdido sus pensamientos esa noche.

No sabia si era lo correcto, pero su mente viajaba a una velocidad tan rápida que sus sentidos se perdían el la vertiginosidad de la lengua de Sesshomaru, si estaba bien o mal, que mas daba , pero si había algo que deseaba hacer en ese momento era que siguiera con ese tratamiento tan adictivo.

Y todo volvía a estar en llamas cuando las garras de él producían pequeñas cosquillas en sus piernas y sus brazos y de tanto en tanto ella lograba acariciar su pecho esbelto e inmaculado.

Y cuando empezó a sentir lo besos húmedos esparcirse por sus hombros, pensó en cómo había empezado todo, y cómo los mosquitos siempre habían tenido una obsesión con su sangre que rayaba lo antinatural. Kagome se preguntó si tal vez, sólo tal vez, su _piel_ era más dulce de lo normal también.

Y mientras el demonio rasgaba su camisa escolar y la tiraba a algún recóndito oscuro lugar de la habitación y seguía su abrazador y enloquecedor camino hacia su vientre sensible adentrándose a morder territorios prohibidos, decidió que aunque no era aficionada a la mayoría de los insectos, se encontró bastante a gusto con las mariposas.

Y su último pensamiento coherente de la noche, cuando él le mordisqueó el ombligo sensible arrebatadoramente, era que tal vez ser mordida no era tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Nota de edición 04-03-13

Continúan los intentos de comunicación con Tally Mark, en los próximos días enviaré un nuevo PM adjuntando todos sus hermosos comentarios ...así que... DEJEN REVIEWS! y no sean tacaños ¬¬ a ver si así puedo dejar atrás mi ilegalidad y conseguir la tan esperada respuesta de Tally (ojos estrellitas)

**Agradecimientos** (Combo abrazos y besos empalagosos... y si tus comentarios son super originalisimos , agrandamos el combo a caricias candentes ...ejem ...promoción sujeta a cabios del estado civil de la que escribe ¬¬)

**Erly Misaki**

**Otaku Seikatsu**

**Sasunaka doki**

**irasue13**

**Guest sin nombre **(Ja!)

**Mizaki otonashi**

**Sessyani**

**iii** (risas)

**mary-animeangel**

**marzelinefilth ** (Me Roberto... Ja Ja Ja ...Last rueda de risa, eres genial chica)

**Guest sin nombre 2 **(Doble ja!)

**LOvuuu 15**

**NoTuyaMia**

**dioakali03**

**MarsolTaisho **( Taisho ¿no?... me imagino que por Inuyasha , sabes que Sesshomaru es MIO!- modo asesina activado)

El agradecimiento se extiende a los que sumaron a sus Favoritos este increible **Oneshot** pero... sip hay un pero... me gustaria que detrás de cada Favorito haya un comentario, si quieren dedicárselo a Tally, por mi esta mas que bien, recuerden que detrás de un Favorito sin comentario hay un fruncir de entrecejos (campaña que llevan a cabo grandes Autoras del Fandom en español)

Muchas, pero muchas gracias

¡Cambio y Fuera!


End file.
